User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Random Thoughts at 1AM
So... I just kinda felt like making a blog post because it's 1AM and I don't feel like doing stuff. By the way, this is probably not always going to make sense because I act like a drunk Jenna Marbles when I'm tired (I also swear a lot when I'm tired). And uh... I guess we should start this off with the first thing that came into my head. Alright, at school my friends and I are having this bullying problem and stuff. Like, these douchebags are calling us names and crap, but strangely enough I've never been directly insulted by anyone while my friends have. I don't know why any of them hadn't said anything to my face (maybe it's because I tried to bite that one kid's hand off in 6th grade...) but they were saying shit about me behind my back. So then one of my friends told me what they said about me (since I was completely oblivious about the bullying until now, mostly because those bastards were too cowardly to say anything to my face). Anyways, so my friend said that they called me a Lesbian, which of course would offend most people. Being called something you're not normally offends that person, but for some reason it just didn't offend me at all. I actually kind of took pride in it, and I don't know why. Like, I'm completely straight, but I wasn't boiling with rage when I found out some people thought I was a Lesbian. And the funny thing is that about a month or two later, that same exact friend said that he had a dream where I told him I was into girls, and we both just laughed at it. Also, thinking of what I said a bit earlier, I should probably explain why I tried to bite a kid's hand off in 6th grade. So in my school, we have this stupid game called "Zapping," where someone gets a pen/marker/whatever and finds a random person. Then, they try to write someone else's name as fast as they can on the back of that random person's hand. Then the random person is required to ask that person out (the person who's name was written on their hand) or else they are shunned for a week (or something like that). So here's what went down... It was the end of the day and I was getting stuff from my locker. Then suddenly this kid grabbed my wrist and started to write down a name. Because I'm kind of a slow processor, I had no idea what this kid was doing, and I kinda flipped out. So my immediate instinct was to get him the fuck off of my wrist, which led to me reaching down to bite his hand. When we saw that I was about to maul his hand off his wrist, he immediatley let go and ran down the hall. Then I looked back at my hand and saw that he only got about halfway through the name he was trying to write. Later on, I assumed that he told his friends that I was a hand biting demon or something, because no one ever tried to "Zap" me since then. ... and now that I think about it, maybe that moment is why all my 6th grade teachers thought that I was this crazy aggressive bitch... okay, maybe that's not what they said, but that's what it felt like they said about me during conferences... Okay, I'm just gonna go to bed now. Probably going to regret this in the morning, but at the current time I am writing this, I just don't give a fuck. Bye. *passes out on the laptop* Category:Blog posts